Hidden Within the Dragon's Keep
by lax23-nitty-book
Summary: What secrets do the winds hold for they wander everywhere and see everything. How many lives do they see come, how many lives do they see go? O Hogwarts, please tell me, what secrets do they tell you?     Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus


The sun's light rays beamed through the white, stoned, crumbling pillars towering over the vast garden of delicate flowers and small creatures. Busy bees buzzed by, landing on flowers collecting the sweet nectar for honey while a rainbow of butterflies fluttered over the field with grace. In the middle of a garden, on a gloss marble platform a tall, slender man was sipping tea while witnessing the beautiful spring scene growing before him. Twinples and sugarpeppers played within the forest of flowers, fluttering like little flies up and down, in and out of the patch of flowers. Tiny squels of laughter and joy filled the young man's ears. He smiles. Seeing such pure things are so rare nowadays, it's a pity how rotten the world has become, he thought.

The man was probably in his twenties, pale, white skin with stricking green eyes and long, blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. Looking at his face, he was gorgeous and looking quite remarkable in his dark clothing. He wore a white, collar long-sleeve shirt with a black vest and a pieced earings on his left ear, as well as black pants and shoes. Legs crossed, he sat silently looking out to the massive garden when a woman with red eyes wearing white robes walked by and bowed.

"Your Majesty," the maid said calmly. "You have a guest from Area 52."

"Bring him in," says the King.

A short, smelly old Goblin with dark moles walked up to the white marble floor, his clothes torn and grey from hard travels. He bowed seeply, so low his long nose touched the floor. "Your Majesty, It is it,Rupicus Valzomfy, who has returned from Area 52. It is an honour to be in your presence during the times of short spring."

"Rupi, we have been comrades since my coronation. Please, no more formalities. Come, have some tea," The king said softly. A maid brought out a steel black chair and they both sat. "So how is life at Area 52?"

"It's been well, I suppose," The old goblin coughed. "Though Earth has changed dramatically since the last time you visited. Now it's a crazy world." He chuckles. "Global warming, climate changes, animal losses, and the humans have progressed, though it took them some time."

"Interesting," the kind replied.

Rupicus put down his cup. "Paris, I think there is something you should know." The king sipped his tea. "Just this year there have been reports from the centaurs that a battle broke out between two parties in Hogwarts. It seems one of them was your son."

"Which one?" the king replied. "As you know I do have more than one son."

"The sixth one, your majesty," replied Rupicus. "After an unexpected battle in Hogwarts, he is now recovering somewhere in the woods of Garikell. We are still searching for him.

"Who did he fight?" asked the king.

"It was a boy named Harry Potter, a wizard known as the "Boy Who Lived" and the "Chosen One". ALl because he survived a blast form that suicide curse of whatever."

"Avada Kedavra, is it?"

"Yes, Paris," Rupicus replied. "It seems Hogwarts kept their oath."

The king placed his cup of tea on the plate. _Clank. _"By the way, did you say _Potter,_ Rupi?"

"Yes," the old goblin replied.

Paris chuckled, "No wonder he is famous, it's in his blood. The Potter have been well known for that, do you now remember? Or is age getting to you?"

Rupicus stood from his chair and stared at the king and his old friend. " Your majesty, I am concerned for the Coronation ceremony? We have delayed this for too long. If this takes any longer, their highnesses will not be please and chaos will erupt. You know-"

"Yes, I know," Paris sips his tea. A gentle breeze blew. "I know..."

* * *

**19 YEARS LATER**

"Look at that Albus!" exclaimed Rose Weasley.

Albus Potter turned to view the glorious medieval castle that towered in front of them as they sailed across the moonlit waters. Above the castle shone the moon, her smile lighting up the rough tiled roof and stoned grey walls of Hogwarts. The children murmured to one another, amazed and curious at the large castle and what there is to expect from such a place. The small boats glided towards the castle as if pulled by unseen ropes, Albus and the others jumped as Hagrid, the large half-giant who was the farthest front yelled, "Heads down!"

The student ducked, nearly hitting the ceiling of the small entrance that led them into a surprisingly large, dark cave. When all the boats were in, they sailed toward a staircase and got off the boat from there. Albus helped his cousin, Rose out of the boat along with their closest friends, Adam Longbottom and Amy Finnigan. Not knowing what to expect the four along with other students follow Hagird to the large white door that stood at the top of the staircase. He knocked, well more like banged, the door three times, the sound echoes. The door knob wiggled and the doors revealed n old grey haired woman in emerald-green robes draped down to her feet. Her dark eyes observed each student before she spoke to Hagrid. _This must be the strict Professor McGonagall James told me about, _thought Albus. _It's best not to cross her._

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Entrance Hall. Many gasped. The Entrance Hall was large enough to pack in three muggle houses. The torches of fire hung on the wall; the polished marble floor sparkled in the light. After a while McGonagall led the students to an empty corridor. On their way, Albus could hear the crowd of older students laughing and talking from afar. _The rest of the school must already be here,_ thought Albus. When everyone was huddled together, McGonagall faced the young students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall," Cough. "You will be sorted into your houses..." McGonagall began explaining about being sorted, the names of each house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Raven and Slytherin, and house points. After she was done she left t check if the school was ready to welcome their new students, leaving the students to get to know each other.

"That was so boring," laughed Albus. "I was wondering when she would stop."

"I know, right?" Adam replied. "You'd think we would be eighty by the time she finished."

"Can you actually believe we are here! Here at Hogwarts!" Amy exclaimed. He bright brown eyes sparkled with excitement. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and continued. "No more parents telling you what to do! Delicious food! Cute boys..." She trailed off, showing the others her interest to a certain blonde hunk.

Rose snapped getting Amy's attention, "Honestly, Amy. Can't you think of anything other than boys? And anyways... that one is OFF LIMITS." Seeing Amy's confused face, Rose explained further. "That blonde beauty happens to be Scorpius Malfoy, son of the soon-to-be Minister of Magic AND is extremely hated by both your parents and mine. If your father knew that you had a thing for a Malfoy, he wo-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it," Amy exclaimed, "but you have to admit. He has a cute bu-"

"I think that's enough Amy."

The boys snickered as Amy's face turned pink. Amongst the crowd of happy, excited first years, there was one that stood out. She sat silently near the door, her face cover by her messy overgrown auburn hair. Nobody came near her but she didn't seem to mind. Albus wondered if he should talk to her and get her to join their band of friends.

Slowly he walked up to her and said, "Hi there." No reply. "Um, hello?" He taps her shoulder, which finally got her attention. "Hi, I'm Albus. Do you want to join us over there? It's no fun being by yourself on the first day of school." He smiled.

She didn't talk but she looked up. In between the tumble of hair, he saw her eyes. Gleaming, grey eyes mesmerized him, they reminded him of untamed, thunderous clouds. She slowly nodded.

"Awsome. You know you have really-"

"Albus! Rose is hurt!"

"What!" He turned around, obviously concerned for his cousin only to find her staring at him, unharmed. "What...the hell, Adam! Damn! Hell's wrong with you!" Bringing his arm up and around his friend's neck, they both playfully wrestled to the floor. Girls shrieked and the boys huddled around, urging on with the fight. Albus the victor stood over Adam, with a smirk on his face.

The door then opened to show Professor McGonagall who stared at both boys, and all became quiet. They immediately stood up and quickly apologized for their behaviour. ("Boys," whispered Rose to Amy.)

"It's nice to see you children getting along," She turns to Albus and Adam. "I f I see this type of behaviour again, I'll be docking out points. And I don't think the older students will be quite please to find points being taken away in the beginning of the year."Embarrassed, both boys said sorry again and followed the professor to the Great Hall. Albus was too busy complaining angrily to Adam, who just simply laughed, to notice the girl in front of him. When they reached the large high wooden doors leading to the Great Hall, they were greeted with a welcoming applause from the students except for one table (Most likely the Slytherin table)

Once the students reached the front, a chair with a dirty, old hat sat on a stool on the platform but none of the first year students noticed as most were gasping and admiring vast space and incredible, dark, starry sky that hovered above them. Albus smiled and heard Rose saying the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Hard to believe. Thousands of lit candles floated in the air above them, bringing more light to the grand hall. Looking around, Albus sees his brother, James, waving at him. Waving back, Albus about to nudge Adam noticed that all the girls were staring at his brother. Whispers of "He's so hot!" and, "He can't possibly be going to this school, is he?" _Okay I know my brother is an okay looking guy, _Albus thought, _but what is up with these girls?_

"Oi," Adam whispers. "Who is the guy sitting beside James? The girls are going mad for him."

"Oh my god!" Amy interrupts, "there's another hot one over there by that table!"

Before Albus, the students drew their attention to McGonagall who coughed multiple times to get their attention. The older students laughed at the over-excited girls babbling aloud about the two extremely gorgeous boys.

"Well isn't it nice to see out new students excited for school." Professor McGonagall eyed the blushing girls. "Let's get on with the sorting shall we? He students nodded. For a few seconds there was silence. Confused, Albus looks around and see that everyone was looking at the hat. _It's only a hat. It's not like it's going to sing or anything, _he thought. Little did he know...

The hat suddenly twitched and a rip was formed to make a mouth and then, the hat began to sing! Shocked and amazed the new students stared as the hat began singing about the houses of Hogwarts and students need to get along or else we'll all crumble. When the song was over, the whole Hall burst in applause; it bowed to each table.

"When your name is called, please sit on the stool and put on the hat. The hat will announce which house you have been sorted in," Professor McGonagall said. She then unrolled the scroll in her hand and looked at the first name. "Allan, Daniel!"

As the names were called out, Albus whispered, "We just have to put on a hat! SO much for a good brother, got scared to death when he told me we would have to kill an ogre or something." Adam snickered, "You're so gullible" Albus rolled his eyes and looked at his brother who had a wide grin on his face. James turned to the boy beside him. So that's the guy all the girls went crazy for. The one Adam was talking about.

The boy was absolutely, strikingly, handsome. Give him a toga and a crown of leaves and he'll fit as a Greek god perfectly. Albus wasn't into guys nor was he gay, heck he is still at the age of boyhood, but Albus couldn't help but feel his face turn hot. The guy's messy, dirty blonde hair looked amazing against his smooth, tan-like skin. His bangs were brushed to the side to reveal his dark chocolate brown eyes that could make any girl fall for him. _He could wear rags and still look amazing! _Albus thought.

Later he realised Adam and Amy were sorted into Gryffindor along with... Scorpius Malfoy! To think the son of the so called Slytherin Prince would be in Gryffindor. Like everyone, Albus stared at the shocked blonde in confusion. Scorpius should be in Slytherin like his entire family, which was a pretty big family the way Harry told Albus. The hall of students murmured at the unusual decision of the sorting hat. McGonagall's voice caught everyone's attention. "Potter, Albus!"

Walking through the huddle of students, Albus walks up to the stool and sit with the sorting hat placed on his head. The hat was surprisingly big as it rested on his shoulders, his head engulfed. After a while Albus hears a voice in his head. _My my ...isn't this the son of a student I had sorted before? Hmm...Interesting...indeed very interesting. _His voice sounded that of an old man, but he spoke loud and clear in Albus' mind. What made it scary was how he began to laugh. Suddenly his voiced changed to that of a young man. Weird. _It's been a while since I've seen this much spirit. Grow strong, young Potter. You've got a tough journey ahead of you and you need to prepare. You've got great potential and i know just the house to put you in. You know you remind me of another Potter I once knew. Let's hope you're not as troublesome as he was... _A soft chuckle came and then it announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

What! Albus Severus Potter a Slytherin? He didn't want to believe it. He feared for this moment and it seemed to have come true. Sad, he looked at his friends and brother before walking over to the depressing, cunning, Slytherin table. _I should've told it to let me go to Gryffindor_, Albus regretted.

"Hey kid," someone said. Albus turned to see across tha table a sexy, black haired, tanned boy with striking dark blue eyes. His hair was close trimmed, he looked around sixteen. He was tall and lean and had an amazing voice. _Is this really a dream_, Albus thought. "Hello..." His voice was like cherry on ice cream! An additional feature to only make the ice cream even better!

Albus felt a stab of pain on his arm. "Ow!" Albus looked up to see the god he thought he saw. Embarrassed he looked away. _Did that guy just stab my arm with a fork_? He thought.

Albus looked at the tall teen who sat in front of him. He smiled. "How embarrassing. To having such a boy in the Slytherin house. You act small and weak while a Slytherin is meant to be confident and swift which you are not." Was I just insulted?

"It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place." Albus snapped back.

Staring back, the teen said, "I'm Drake, Drake Delane."

"Should I care?"

"I find you interesting." Albus stared back at Drake's killer smile. When the last student was sorted, Drake stood up and called out, "Professor McGonagall, it seems you have forgotten to mention one student."

The teacher looked at her scroll. "How strange... I'm sorry to say but... your not on the list young lady." Professor McGonagall looked down at a small girl with messy hair. The young girl whom Albus had talked to earlier. Slowly a girl walked to the teacher, nervous, scared and confused.

"There has to be a mistake!" a voice cried out. Albus turned to look at the the handsome boy at the Gryffindor table. "Lia, recieved a letter just like any other young wizard and witch." He started walking to the front. "Please check again, professor."

They whisper to each other, Albus couldn't hear. After a while a sudden voice bellowed from the hat, sitting on the young girls head. "SLYTHERIN!" The girl sneaked her way to the hat with out anyone noticing. It surprised Albus and eveyrone else, they never noticed the girl reach for the hat. Removing the tattered old hat from her, she look up and smiled.

* * *

**Hi there. (^_^) Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first ever FanFiction. Please review. SInce this is my first ever fanfic please go easy on me thanks ^^ **


End file.
